


Shenanigans

by matriarchcomputer



Series: Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Baby, Cute, Dad!Illya, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mama!Gaby, Mom!Gaby, Papa!Illya, Silly, gallya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matriarchcomputer/pseuds/matriarchcomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Content Private]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I came up with. Enjoy!

_____________________________


End file.
